In gaming machines such as slot machines, roulette game machines or card game machines using coins or the like as gaming media, players start a predetermined game by inserting coins in such gaming machines. At this time, displays provided in such gaming machines display identification patterns (for instance, images of the reels in the case of slot machines, images of the wheel in the case of roulette game machines, or images of cards in the case of card game machines) and game images concerning the game, such as effect screens and the like. The displays provided in such gaming machines also display lottery results of lotteries carried out in the gaming machines.
Among these gaming machines, a so-called slant-type gaming machine, at which a player plays games in a seated position, generally has a member called an armrest for supporting the arms of the player thereat. When a player plays games at such a slant-type gaming machine, he/she operates a controller provided on the upper surface of the armrest, with his/her arms placed on the armrest.
These gaming machines may be each provided with a player-information acquisition device. Such a player-information acquisition device has a reading device. The reading device reads out information of a player from a storage medium (e.g., a card-type storage medium) which stores the information of the player with respect to a game. The information of the player includes a piece of information on a game result history. In other words, a manager of a game arcade or the like can acquire the information of the player with respect to a game through the player-information acquisition device. The player-information acquisition device may also have a display device in addition to the reading device. The display device displays thereon the information read out by the reading device to thereby notify the player of the contents of the information. Such a player-information acquisition device is called a PTS (Player Tracking System).
In these gaming machines, the player-information acquisition device is often provided on the periphery of the main display (for instance, in an area beside the main display) on which a game is executed. In this case, the gaming machine can improve the operability in loading the storage medium into the reading device. The gaming machine can also reduce the trouble with the player of visually recognizing the information displayed on the display device.